Protecting Her
by HarryPotterLover2000
Summary: Fred is with Angelina but when he goes to protect Katie will he end up falling for her?
1. Chapter 1: The Job

Fred is with Angelina but when he is sent to protect Katie will he end up falling for her?

* * *

**Chapter 1: The Job**

Fred Weasley woke up and rolled over to see Angelina Johnson staring at him.

"How long have you been awake?" He asked

"Not very.'' Angelina said. "You?"

"I..." But Fred trailed off when he saw the clock. "Crap!" He jumped out of bed and started to get dressed.

"I know we aren't married yet but I think I have to the right to know where your going." Angelina said.

Even though Fred hated the thought him and Angelina weren't married. They weren't even engaged, but still Fred had asked Angelina to live with him. His mom almost killed him but it was worth being with Angelina.

"I'm going to meet Kingsley." He said. "You know he has another job for me."

"Who are you going to be protecting this time?" Angelina asked sitting up on the side of the bed.

"Uh probably some old person I don't know yet." Fred said. "But I do know I'm late and Kingsley is going to kill me." He finished dressing and kissed Angelina. "You probably won't be seeing me for awhile."

Angelina sighed. This was one of the many reasons her and Fred didn't marry. He was hardly ever home these days because of his new job. She though of why Fred and George weren't talking anymore. George had been spending a lot of time with her and then Fred accused him of trying to steal her from him and it didn't end well after that. Fred quit being partners with George, who was now running the joke shop alone, and Fred was landed with this job. After that Fred and Angelina started living together which she supposed it was because he wanted to keep an eye on her.

"Yeah I know but you get back here as soon as you can." Angelina said and kissed him one last time before he disavaperated. She sighed again. Even though she loved Fred she wasn't sure she was doing the right thing.

* * *

Meanwhile Katie Bell was sitting in the waiting room. She was becoming impatient. Her protector was supposed to be here an hour ago, and she still didn't know who it was. If It had been up to her she wouldn't even have a protector but Kingsley had insisted.

_'Stupid Frank.'_ She thought. _'Why did I even fall for that jerk?'_

Kingsley walked into the room. "Sorry for the wait but here is your protector."

Fred emerged from behind Kingsley and smiled sweetly at her but was surprised to see her here

Katie's jaw dropped. "Your kidding right?! You do know that's Fred Weasley right?! He's not even going to put any effort into protecting me! He will probably make a big joke about it!"

"I'm sure Fred can handle it. Although he might crack a few jokes every now and again." Kingsley said.

"Hey I'm standing right here you know!" Fred said. "Sorry to disappoint you but your stuck with me sister so suck it up and get over it!"

"Oh right of course." Katie said.

"Now Fred you know your job." Kingsley said.

Fred nodded and grabbed Katie and disavaperated.


	2. Chapter 2: The Kiss

Fred and Katie came to a really old hotel.

"Well here we are." Fred said.

"We are staying here?" Katie said.

"Yes we are." Fred said.

"But it's really old." Katie said.

"Well sorry if your used to five star hotels, but when your in hiding there's not many good choices." Fred said.

"Just get my bags." Katie said.

"Fine." Fred said and grabbed her bags along with his and started lugging them up the stairs to the room. He dumped them in a pile and sat down out of breath. "How many clothes do you need?!"

"It's not just clothes." Katie said. "Um wait are we staying in the same room?"

"Yeah I'm protecting you aren't I?" Fred said. "Don't want some one to sneak in here and take you."

Katie sighed and sat down on her bed and fell asleep. She woke with a start. Fred was sitting next to her.

"Are you ok?" He asked.

"Yes." Katie said. "Why?"

"You looked like you were having a nightmare or something." Fred said. "So I just asked."

Katie stared at him. Not many of the other protectors she had cared when she stirred in her sleep let alone asked if she was ok. But Fred seemed different. Like he cared. More then her other protectors anyway.

_'Wow she's beautiful.'_ Fred thought. _'No stop your with Angelina.' _But before he knew it he was kissing Katie, but she pulled away almost immediately.

"Don't do that." She said in a deadly whisper.

Fred shrugged. He walked off into the kitchen.


	3. Chapter 3: The Dream

Fred sat in the kitchen waiting for Katie to get up.

_'Why her?'_ Fred thought. _'Out of all people why her?'_

But even Fred had to admit that being with her had it's privileges. Of course he couldn't think about that because he was with Angelina but did he really love her?

* * *

Meanwhile Katie was still asleep. She was dreaming.

_"So where to next." She was saying._

_"No where." Fred said. "Not yet."_

_"Why not?" Katie said._

_"Cause I haven't told you yet.'' Fred said._

_"Told me what?" Katie said now smiling._

_"That I love you." Fred said. "I always have." He put his arms around her waist and kissed her._

_Katie pulled away. "What about Angelina? More importantly what about Frank? He would kill you."_

_"Let's not worry about that now." Fred said._

_"Well I love you to." Katie said._

_"Aww you do?" Said a cranky voice from behind them._

_Katie turned and saw Frank. "What do you want?!"_

_"Oh just you." Frank said _

_Before she knew it some of his men had grabbed her and gagged her._

_Fred was trying to get to her but someone hit him with the killing curse and she knew he was gone._

"Fred!" Katie yelled in her sleep. She sat up hoping Fred hadn't heard her. Obviously he hadn't cause he was still in the kitchen. Katie got up and went into the bathroom. "I can't let this happen." She said to herself. "I don't even feel that way. Oh who am I kidding of course I do!''

Fred opened the door. "Of course you do what?"

"Nothing." Katie said. "But you have to leave."

"What?" Fred said. "I'm not going anywhere."

"You have to." Katie said. "Or otherwise Frank will kill you."

Fred sighed. "I don't care if some jerk wants to kill me because I'm with you." He put his arms around her and pulled her close and kissed her.

This time Katie let him. This time she didn't want it to end.


	4. Chapter 4: Moving

**A/N: Sorry I haven't updated in a while guys! Hope you like!**

**Chapter 4: Moving**

Katie suddenly pulled away. "Don't do that!" she shouted. "I told you not to already! Can't you respect that?!"

"What?!" Fred said. "I didn't do anything!"

"Bull!" she said. "Now don't do that again got it?!"

"Ok I got it," Fred said annoyed. "You have a temper Kates remind me not to cross you."

"You already did."

"Opps."

"Shut up and help me pack," Katie told him moving into the bedroom.

"What?!" Fred said alarmed. "We just got here! Besides I'm the protector here! I say when we leave!"

"We are leaving now!" Katie said rounding on him.

"Ok we can leave," Fred told her throwing up his hands.

She led him to the bedroom and started to pull clothes out of the drawer. Fred went to the other side of the room and opened a drawer. "Nice," he said holding up a bra.

"Give me that!" Katie said pulling it out of his hand and stuffing it in the suitcase. "You take the other side of the room."

"Fine," he said. "But wouldn't it be easier to do this, _Accio Katie's clothes_!"

All of her clothes flew onto Fred and at his feet. "That would work," she said, "If you were the suitcase!"

"Well sorry!" he said picking up the clothes and throwing them in her truck. "Happy?!"

"Very," she said annoyed. Grabbing his hand, she avaperated.

Fred found himself in the middle of a woods. There were trees everywhere. He saw a lake nearby with a dock. Where was he? Where had Katie brought him? Why had he agreed to her ridiculous plan? Where was she anyways? "Katie?" he asked. "Katie?!"

"What?!" she yelled. "I'm up here!"

Fred looked up and saw a cabin a few hundred feet away. It was small but looked quant. He saw small flowers around the edge. They were purple and yellow. He sighed as he walked up to it.

"Katie?" Fred asked as he opened the door.

The place had sofa on one side and two armchairs next to it facing the fire place. There was a kitchen to the right with a stove and some wood cabinets. Two doors were on either side as you walked in.

Katie reappeared from the door on the right. "There you are," she said. "Now you can stay in here." She opened the door on the left to reveal a bedroom with blue sheets on it. There was a lampstand next to the bed and a dresser on the right.

"How did you find this place?" Fred asked.

"I stayed here once with my parents once," she said looking distance. "A week before they died."

"Katie you don't have to talk about," Fred said enveloping her in a hug which she returned. She buried her face in his chest as he stroked her blonde hair. "Shh."

Katie suddenly pulled away. "Anyways there is only one bathroom," she said, "and it's in my room."

"How come you get the room with the restroom?" Fred asked indignantly.

"Because I'm a lady and you're supposed to be a gentleman and let me have it," she explained like he was a 2-year old.

"Right well you're not a lady and who said I was a gentleman?" he asked.

"Let me rephrase that you're supposed to act like a gentlemen," Katie said smiling. "Besides you don't really mind do you?" She pushed herself up against him and started tracing circles on his chest not looking at him. She was playing with him. He smiled to himself and dent down to her height.

"No I want that room but I will let you have it out of the kindness of my heart," he told her. She just rolled her eyes and walked away.

Fred tossed and turned that night trying to get comfortable. He kept thinking about Katie what would happen to her after this. Would she be ok? Where would she live? What would she do for a living? Would she owl him? Would she even miss him?

_Why are you asking yourself this? You don't know the answers so just go ask her yourself! _

Fred slowly rose from his bed. He walked quietly over to Katie's room. Poking his head into her room, he saw her sleeping peacefully on the bed. Her hair was fanned out around her and she was smiling in her sleep. Fred didn't want to disturb her so he just leaned against the doorway and watched her. She turned over to where she was facing him. Katie looked like she was about to open her eyes she so he dived behind her truck at the edge of her bed.

He heard the bed creaking and hoped she wouldn't see him. There were footsteps going in the other direction and into the bathroom. He sighed with relief and rose. As he did so he almost lost his footing but managed to get it without making too much noise. He was almost out of the room when he heard a voice, "Fred? What are you doing in my room?" Katie.

"I wasn't in your room," he said quickly. "I was just. . . . . . . I thought I heard something."

"Right," she drawled. "Well I was going to say that if you were watching me then you could stay-"

"Yes!" he screamed.

Katie jumped back then smiled. "I knew it!" she said. "You were watching me!"

"So what if I was?" he asked crossing his arms.

"Well for one thing you shouldn't watch a girl sleep unless she's your wife," Katie said.

"That can be arranged," he mumbled. She glared at him.

"Second I don't take lightly to someone watching me sleep for no reason," she told him.

"Well I'm your protector aren't I?" he asked.

"That's beside the point," she said.

"No it's not."

"It's just your excuse," she said. "Now you have a girlfriend and I'm not interested in a relationship right now so let's just keep this friendly."

"Why?" he said taking a step closer. She backed up.

"Because I already told you why," she said looking nervous.

"No you told me the logical reasons why we can't-"

"Don't even say it!" Katie said.

"Why?" he asked. "Afraid?"

"No!" Katie said. She was against the wall now and he had his hands on either side of the wall next to her head.

"Prove it," he said smiling.

Katie seemed to be thinking about this. Her face had a fixed expression that said she was thinking. She looked up at him and he smiled. She wouldn't do it. His smile must have showed it because she looked mad for a moment then reached up and kissed him lightly. He smiled his arms slid around her waist.

Suddenly he was against wall and Katie had him pinned there. He smiled at her. "What are you doing to do now Katie Kate?" he asked.

"Well I was going to throw you in my closet and leave you here for dead but I think that I will let you go back to your room in peace," she said. She released him and he left. One thing was for sure he wasn't going to be able to get any sleep now.


End file.
